Silver Wings
by Sherri3555
Summary: Halloween Special (Make sure to be safe and have fun!) Regulus is an adult now and he's the last Black alive. But why is he risking his life on this dangerous mission? Why is he going, despite warnings from many people? What does this have to do with his dear brother? Ghost!Sirius/Regulus


**Anyone excited? Halloween is here, so I've got my costume and I'm posting this a few hours before I get ready! I got my black cloak, black leather boots and my makeup! I'm suppose to be a Grim Reaper but . . . yeah. This may be one of the only times that I wear make up, and I'm not even going to wear it properly!**

 **Anyways, this is somewhat of an AU to fit my idea, so be slightly confused at some of the iffy parts.**

* * *

Bellatrix looked at her cousin in disapproval. "Regulus, why do you need to go back to that eroding place? I say you should sell it, if you manage to find someone willing to buy something so retched." She cringed in disgust, remembering the last time she saw the place. It was old and worned down on the outside, who knew what could be on the inside after being abandonned.

The two former Black girls and the last Black heir sat there at the long dark oak table, with green wallpaper on the wall and Slytherin banners along with ancient and beautiful artwork. The table was covered with a thin sheet of emerald green with silver laces, and the only objects on the table were clean glasses and shining plates. Elegant and fit for a royal family, his mother would say. It was up to Regulus to keep up the Black family's name, tradition and pride, now that **he** was too far gone to serve his family's name.

Regulus gave her a side-glance before returning to staring at the paintings. "There are too many memories packed there for me to attempt selling, and I don't even want to sell it. There is just something I need to do, something I want to see."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes before getting up and straighening her lovely black dress that exposed most of her back side. "There doesn't seem to be anything I know of that would allure you back to that place, so do tell us why."

Narcissa closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "No need to pester dear Regulus," she scolds, "I believe that it is his decision whether to tell us or not, Bella. Go on to why you requested us here, cousin."

"If you must know, you remember . . . Sirius, am I right?" Bellatrix scoffed. She hadn't exactly had any **positive** memories of her deceased cousin. "Of course we remember that disgusting blood traitor, Regulus."

Regulus fought the urge to gag at her attitude towards his brother. Even if he was a blood traitor, he was never burnt off there, thus making him the heir. Or at least, the **former heir**. "Well, you aware of his fate, which happened in that very same house," he mutters the last part softly, suddenly so interested at the floor "That's why l don't want to sell it. And, I was wondering if you guys might want to tug along with me. If you want to see him, or at least mourn the memories of him."

Narcissa smiled kindly at Regulus, who sighed in relief that someone understood. Bellatrix, on the other hand, glared at him like he was some sort of rat. "You must be insane, I'm afraid," Bellatrix sneered," I would never want to see or mourn him. I was enlighted when I found out about Sirius's death."

"Then you may leave, Bellatrix. Narcissa may follow you if she please, it's all your decision if you wish to go. But you aren't changing my mind," Regulus gestured towards the door.

Narcissa finally decided to say something. "I wish you good luck on your search. But . . . I don't think that he'll be too glad to see you."

Regulus gave her a polite smile for her concern. "No need to worry, dear cousins. I have a plan," he sounded more confident than he actually was, mainly because this plan was gonna slaughter his pride.

 **~Silver Wings~**

"Are you sure that you're going to be fine, Regulus?" a concern James Potter asked, preparing Regulus's gleaming blade to the finest. "You know how rowdy restless ghosts can be, it doesn't help that Sirius himself is wild."

Ever since Sirius's death, his friends, the "Marauders" have befriended Regulus. Regulus speculated that it was because he was the closest to Sirius (by looks, of course) but it couldn't hurt to make a few new allies, even if they are Gryffindors. The ex-Gryffindor was sharpening Regulus's sword, so he'll at least have something to defend himself rather than magic. "You know, Remus and I can come with you," he suggested, before resting the blade on the table after sharpening it. "You don't have to-"

"I think I'll be fine," Regulus politely dismissed, his silver eyes gleaming with mischief. "After all, I am a Black. And we **always** have a plan."

 **~Silver Wings~**

It took only a few seconds to travel, thanks to finally being legal to apparate.

He apparated just a few yards away from the house, so he started walking towards the old mansion that was long abandonned for many years. Many years ago lived a boy named Sirius Black, a "proper" heir of the Black family and was most likely going to be married to a pureblood, perhaps a Malfoy or Lestrange. "Home sweet home," he whispers before coming close to the front door when he noticed something off. The door was closed when he arrived, but now it was slowly creaking open.

' _Must be the wind_ ,' Regulus noted. ' _Or maybe Sirius's pranks that never was completed.'_ He approached the open doorway, waiting for perhaps a shout or something. Silence answered him.

'Okay,' he huffs. 'Nothing yet. Good one Sirius, trying to get me worked up for nothing until I let my guard down for you to fool me. How stupid.'

Right on cue, as soon as Regulus placed one foot on the doorway did a voice pop up from thin air. "Wait! You shouldn't enter that house!"

Regulus bit his lip before turning around. Those people just popped up out of thin air, like they were there the entire time.

A wiry woman stood elegantly like she was a noble queen, but Regulus (being part of a rich family of power and purity) knew better than that. Her posture was bent back, not straight like a well-raised woman of purity. Her make-up was too much, at least the women in his family had decency to look at the mirror to see what went wrong. Her false eyelashes were covering her eyes, making them look dark and hidden. Her white eyeshadow was horrid, as if she dipped the brush very hard on the palette and smacked it on her face. It made her look like a ghost. Not to mention the obviously fake beauty mark below her left eye, and that terrifying amount of red blush. Her red lipstick was obviously applied many times, as it looked clumpy and very ugly on her face. The shine on her face was unnatural and clashed with her long midnight blue dress. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up to a curly ponytail, which was one of the only things about her that wasn't fake or ugly. Or worse; both.

Next to him stood a boy around his teens. Messy blonde hair, but it wasn't platinum like the lady next to him. It was like a dark shade, dirty blond to be exact. His silver eyes were unlike the lady's brown ones, they were silver. Just like Sirius's, so full of mischief . . .

"You mustn't go into that place!" she pleaded, having an unfamiliar accent. "You will die in that cursed place!"

Cursed? Why would it be cursed? "I don't understand," Regulus politely replied in a soft voice," I use to live here, before I moved out."

"No! No! You mustn't go there!" she shrieked. "People died entering there! I saw them go in with my bare eyes! They never listen whenever I try to warn them and they never show up again!"

"Mum is right," a timid voice spoke," I watch them go in. Mum never lets me go with her, but I know that they die. Never show up again." The dirty blonde boy had spoken, for the first time. Regulus liked children's voices; so young and high-pitched that it just doesn't sound anything like the people in the Ministry or any older Hogwart students.

Regulus put up a fake smile and reassured the two blondes that he was going to be okay, but even his Slytherin lies couldn't flaw through them. Regulus just sighed before turning to enter.

"What's that?" the boy observed. He pointed at Regulus's wand, who silently cursed to himself for not putting it away.

The woman was the first to speak. "It's a wand, Irius. It's something wizards and witches use, just like me."

"You're a witch?"

"Indeed I am, and you must be a wizard judging by your wand." Irius stepped forward to reach towards the wand, but pulled back immedietly, like he feared the magic contatined in it.

"AH! We never introduced ourself properly! My name is Margret Stones, and this is my son Irius Stones." The woman patted on her son's head. Regulus smiled. Maybe she wasn't as snotty as her looks.

"I'm Regulus," he said kindly, trying to get them to perhaps leave him alone. "And this is where I grew up before my brother died and haunted this house."

 **~Silver Wings~**

"Reggie?" a silenced voice echoes in the air. No one could hear him, not inside at least. No, his brother could not hear him anymore than anyone else can. "Is that really him?"

The silver dog, invisible to all, peered over to seek the young Black. It has been a while since he has seen him. "Is he really here? Back again?" the dog growled. Was this boy insane? Didn't he know of the curse?

The dog was majestic, standing proud with his chest out and his nose in the air. His jaw was open, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth that resembled a vampire's fangs. "No, no! He's not alone," he howls, glaring his cat-like pupils at the sight of a blonde woman and another boy. "That stupid woman gets in my way!"

The dog started walking menacingly at the woman, before pausing to sit and wait patiently.

' _Well then, I guess it might be time to risk a head or two._ '

* * *

 **Well, guess I have to leave really soon! Um, I'll leave it at here for now and I'll get back to you in part 2~!**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
